No Matter What The Cost
by MajorStupoid
Summary: The planet. Full of energy. Full of life. Full of people. Full of corruption, and machines. There is no more green. There is no more life. There is no more future, unless we succeed. I must help. I must work. I must suffer. I must nourish. I must succeed, no matter what the cost may be.
1. Chapter 1

"Go. Get her back, no matter what the cost." Master Namine ordered. "If you don't," she smiled wickedly. "You know what I'll do."

I nodded and dashed out of the room, if nothing else to get out of her presence. My job was to infiltrate the enemy base, and rescue Namine's friend and my partner, Kairi.

I put on my stealth clothes, and ran out of my room.

As I neared the building, I was still astounded that the government would succumb to machines.

In case you didn't know, the planet used to be happy, lively, and secure, but nowadays, machines have taken over, literally. Sure, the government controls them, but all of us know that that won't last forever. There isn't a spec of green in sight.

Now the whole world is in chaos, and the only order any of us has found, was Master Namine. She would take people's memories away, and plant new, better ones, and in exchange, they would have to help her make the world green again. No matter what the cost. That was our motto. I was one of the founding members, but I relinquished my command, and chose to work for Namine, but I didn't let her take my memories.

To me, memories are special. They're what make us who we are, and no one has the right to take them away, no matter how horrible they are.

I, actually, was the cause of my parents' deaths. The government has been hunting down people that they call, the Infused. The Infused were pumped full of Mako energy at birth, and were supposed to be super SOLDIERs, but most of them rebelled, and as a result, genocide ensued. I was one of them, but I escaped, but my parents' died because of it.

Then more riots broke out, and now this, machines everywhere, to try and contain the situation.

Anyway, I went into the west alleyway, and climbed to a vent. I crawled in, and noticed that they've upped their security. More guards and killer walls. Yeah. Killer walls are walls that have two rotating blades to stab your leg and your back. They never kill, but they do injure to where they have a chance at catching you.

I hopped down, and slashed down some guards, and crept to a corner, where more couldn't see me. When the others came along to investigate, I took them out too. I checked my Xwatch, and saw that I was in the detention area, which is where they keep people from our group.

I listened carefully inside each other the cells, until I heard the whimpering of Kairi.

I quickly cracked the code and opened the door. When I looked at her bloody, injured form, my only thought about her was road kill. I know that's wrong, I admit that, but when you live in a hell like this, you think about the strong and healthy, not the weak and sickly.

But I picked her up, and silently crept out. Then I heard guards. I moved to a corner, and set Kairi down. I put my body to the wall, but felt my back and leg get stabbed. I bit my lip, and pulled myself out, before painfully taking out the guards.

I once again picked up Kairi, and went out the same way I came in.

When I got back, I dumped Kairi in front of Namine, and limped off to my room. From there, I collapsed onto my bed from the pain and exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

When I felt I had enough strength, I went to my only friend's room, Roxas. We'd been friends since childhood. I pushed his door open, and fell on top of him.

"Oh my god, Grace, what happened?" he cried. "What? Did you get hit by a killer wall?"

I nodded while weakly smiling.

"You should know better than that! Here let me help."

I ripped off my shirt, and he examined my back. I only did this because I knew he wouldn't try and…do anything to me.

He took some of his spare bandages, and placed them on my wound. Then he did the same for my leg. To tell you the truth, I didn't know about how to heal any kind of wound. I hugged him as thanks.

"There. Try and be more careful next time. I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Okay, I will."

If you're wondering, Roxas too was Infused, and he was far more versatile than me. I think he would be a better leader than Namine. She scares me out of my heart.

"Attention everyone," the loud-speaker version of Namine started. "We have a couple new members. Please come to the main hall to greet them."

"New members?" Roxas questioned. "How come we didn't hear about this?"

Either way, we made our way out of the dorm complex, and went to the main hall. Most of them, all 100 of them, were already there. We took our seats next to each other, and looked over the new faces. One had long black hair that curled up at her shoulders. Another had chocolate brown hair that spiked in all directions. And lastly, the final one had silver hair, similar to new face #1.

Namine stepped next to them. "Welcome, new friends, how are you?"

"Um, fine." The black haired one answered quietly.

"Good! Good. And what are your names?"

"Xion, Sora, and Riku."

"Hello! My name is Namine, your leader, though most, including me, think Roxas down there is far more reliable. Say hi Roxas."

"What's up?" he waved to them.

"Hmmm, let's see. You three may have a seat…next to Grace, who is next to Roxas, go on."

They walked and sat down silently.

"Now then onto business, who would like to mentor them?" she asked to crowd. "Come on now, speak up."

Roxas raised his hand. "I'll take Riku."

"Good, good, and the other two?"

Ventus, Roxas' brother raised his hand. "I'll have Sora."

And Aqua raised hers. "Xion."

"Alright then. It's settled. Mentors, go greet your apprentices, and show them around. The rest of you go off to your rooms, and don't cross the border, as always."

Roxas and I parted ways, and I went to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I rested the rest of the day because of my injuries.

The next day, nothing happened. The day after that, I got to meet Riku.

I was still resting, and then Roxas came in. Whenever he comes into my room, hell ensues, but not this time.

"Hiya Grace!" he greeted cheerily. "How are ya doing?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I would like you to meet Riku."

"Hey." He said nearly emotionlessly as he entered the room. "Grace, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Riku, Infused, parents are in hiding, was left in an orphanage where I met Sora and Xion."

I didn't respond.

"So why won't you talk?"

"She doesn't really like to talk since the, um, incident."

"What incident?"

The memories came flooding back, and tears were coming to my eyes.

"Sorry, I'll respect your privacy. Sorry for bringing it back." He said as he left.

Maybe he did have a heart.

Roxas put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?" I nodded, and wiped away the water in my eyes. He hugged me. "Listen, you don't have to keeping hiding like this. Okay?"

I nodded, and pushed him to go teach Riku. There was one problem with what he said. I didn't want any pity. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. It was my mistake, and this is my pain. I'll deal with it alone.

Then again, that was generally what I was, a loner, except when I hang out with Roxas. He makes me feel…natural.

The next day, I went to check on Kairi.

"Hi, Grace." I waved. "Thanks for saving me."

"…"

"Sorry about your injuries." I shrugged in response.

She stood, though I wanted to stop her.

"So, let go see if Namine wants us to do anything." She suggested as if either of us has enough energy to do anything.

When we got there, Namine was her usual happy self.

"Hi there you two. I have a job, but I'm not sure. Neither of you look too good right now."

"We know."

"Do you want the job?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, all you have to do is recon. That's it, and try to be careful Kairi."

Kairi and Roxas were the only ones that Namine actually cared about.

We left, and made our way to the big city. Every time we crossed the border, I was on edge. The border is the line that divides us and the government, and if they crossed the line, then we would start war.

If we crossed the line, they didn't seem to care, but they always tried to capture us.

We made our way to the government building.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" she asked me. I pointed to an air vent. "Oh, right, I'll go first."

I boosted her up, and she pulled me up after her. Once inside, I checked my Xwatch, and then we made our way towards their main hall, where their meetings were held.

However, there were no ducts that headed directly to there, so we had to drop down, and listen from the walls.

"So, as you know, we have an escaped prisoner. This all started with that one rebel. If he hadn't come up, none of this would've happened. His daughter is their public leader now. If we take her down, then they'll fall apart." Yeah right. "So, if we send one of our best SOLDIERs there, he will surely get the job done. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"So, who should it be?"

A younger voice called out. "What about Zack? Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. Second best in combat, and a history of successful missions."

"Then it's agreed. Get Zack, and have him ready by the hour."

We pulled away from the wall.

"Hmmm, well, I have a couple ideas on how to get rid of him."

And with that, we made our way back.

"…and he's going to be here in maybe an hour or less." Kairi finished explaining.

"Do you have any ideas on how to stop him?"

"…"

"Oh Grace, I can see that twinkle in your eye when you think of something."

I smiled. Oh, he was going to fail his mission alright.

The trap was set. Here he was coming. He went through the duct, and dropped down. He was almost here, five more seconds. Three…Two…One…

BAM!


	4. Chapter 4

The floor explodes from under him, and he falls at least 100 feet to the ground below. I ran to get to him before he wakes up, and I carried him off to his cell.

I sit there, relishing in the glory of seeing my beautiful trap work, and then he wakes up. He was sprawled across the floor. I stood over him. He groggily opens his eyes.

"Heaven?" he wonders. I kicked him with my good leg. "Not heaven, not heaven."

He stood and examined his surroundings. "Looks like you got me." I nodded. "So, what's my punishment?"

I was kind of thrown off by his openness with the situation he was in. I rested my head on my hand, and tapped my cheek. It's just this thing I do when I think or I'm not sure of something.

"You really didn't plan this out, did you? What's your name?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me."

Roxas then walked in.

"Hey, is there something wrong with her? She won't utter a word."

"No, there's nothing wrong with her."

"Then why won't she talk?"

"It's personal, between her and me."

"Got it. So, how are you guys going to torture me?"

"We're not sure. Why are you so talkative?"

"I'm an energetic guy."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You don't look the type to be with them."

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't want to be, never did."

"Then why did you join?"

"At first it was to my folks, but over time, they sort of…manipulated me. When I snapped out of it, I wanted to leave, but they would hunt me down."

"Hmm."

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"Perhaps."

"…Then why don't you join us?" I asked quietly. "I mean, you are Infused, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just hear you say something?"

I nodded.

"Well, I never…really, uh, thought about."

"I don't trust him." Was Roxas' verdict as he left.

"Well, keep me in here then. As long as I'm here, they'll assume I'm dead, and then I'll be free." I gave him a questioning look. "Well, more free than I would be working for them."

I left him at that, and I left my prisoner for the day.

Over the next, uh, week, nothing really happened. IT was actually rather peaceful.

It was now Sunday. I hopped out of bed, stretched my still injured back, and limped to my bathroom. I wet my hair in the sink, brushed it, and brushed my teeth, just like every morning.

Then I lazily shuffled my way to my fridge, and got a bottle of pop out of the fridge, or soda or whatever you southerners call it.

After I drank that, I got back in bed and fell asleep, again.

"Hey! Come on Grace, don't a lazy bum, wake up." I groggily lifted my head. "Finally! How can you sleep like that, and not wake up?!"

I shrugged.

"Well, in any case, we have to train and stuff, so come on Ms. Bed hair."

Oh, not again. I got up, and repeated as the last time I got up. Then I followed Roxas down the stairs, though I was still half asleep.

When we got to the sparring arena, we were met by our three newest recruits, and their mentors.

"Okay, guys, it's time for battle practice." Ventus said happily, as usual.

He handed all of us struggle bats, and I sat out, because I didn't want them to become discouraged by being defeated by yours truly. Fine, I was lazy and tired, happy?

The three mentors set up matches, in a tournament-like fashion, and i was the referee, though Roxas would say when they started.

"Okay, if everyone ready?" they all nodded. "Okay, first two combatants."

Aqua and Ventus stepped onto the thing.

"Draw your weapons. Ready? On your mark, get set, GO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them charged each other. Ventus swept his feet, Aqua jumped, and stabbed at him. Ven scrambled back to avoid the hit, and leapt for his friend. He did a downward slash, which Aqua easily dodged, and she countered with a cross-slash. It was weird because that was one of Cloud's signature moves. Cloud was Aqua's mentor, so it makes sense I guess.

Apparently, Ventus didn't see it coming. He took the blow head on, and was knocked out of the ring.

I raised my hand to Aqua's side, signaling that she won.

"Aw man, I lost!"

"That was a good match Ven." Aqua commented as she helped him up.

"Okay, next match. Which is, ummm, I can't remember."

"Riku and Sora." Xion called.

"Okay, wait, I have one question. Can we use our powers?"

"Hmmm, I guess if they're nonlethal, and they don't inflict any serious injuries."

"Awesome!"

Riku rolled his eyes as he readied himself, as did Sora.

As they started to fight, I could already tell who would be the winner. Riku was always calm, and never lashed out, unless he knew he had the advantage, while Sora, well, to put it simply, he was really clumsy in his approach.

However, they appeared to be evenly matched, because whenever Sora did score a hit, it always knocked Riku off his game for several seconds. Then when it appeared Riku had won, the unexpected happened. Sora held his Keyblade out, and several balls of light materialized and knocked Riku straight out of the ring.

You know, I just realized that this was the first time I saw Riku actually enjoying something, instead of being emotionless.

I raised my hand on Sora's side.

"Come on Riku, I've been doing that trick for almost a year. You should adjust."

So his clumsiness was an act.

"I knew it was a trick, just that last attack caught me off guard. You haven't pulled that one out of the box in a while."

"What?"

"It's a saying."

"Well, whatever."

I yawned, and was starting to get bored.

"Well, last match of the, uh, thing of…you know what I mean."

Both Roxas and Xion stepped forth. This would be no contest.

But when they did start fighting, uh, wow. Xion was almost more acrobatic and cunning than Aqua, and almost faster than Ventus, and far more skilled with the blade than Riku or Sora.

She was giving Roxas a run for his munny. Okay, either Aqua was an amazing teacher, or this kid was special.

She tried everything and anything to win. But Roxas knew now to play it safe with her. He had patience, which out of all of us here, only him and Aqua had.

But, as I predicted, Roxas was the winner.

I raised my hand for him.

"Now for a free-for-all."

They started attacking, but now I was completely bored, so I took a cat nap.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I really didn't feel like getting up, so I just lay there, resting my tired body.

Eventually, Roxas came by.

"Hey."

"…"

"Are you awake?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"You must've been really tired. None of us could believe that you could sleep through that."

"Who won?"

"I did."

"As usual."

"I still think you should've fought in the tournament. It was a lot of fun."

I shook my head.

"So, are you finally ready to really get up yet?"

"No, but I need a good massage."

"That's your version of a hot spring, isn't it?"

I nodded, and sat up. He always gave me massages, and I would only let him do it, because he was the best at it.

It was like heaven. After he had finished, I felt almost awake. I checked my clock, and it was around 6:00.

"Let's go see Zack." I said before I yawned.

"Ugh, fine." He slumped his shoulders.

When we got there, I was sleeping too.

Roxas chuckled. "Hey, he reminds me of you."

I elbowed him before unlocking the door.

"What do you want?" he mumbled before I even did anything.

"Well, she dragged me here to see you."

"'To see me'? Hmmm, I wouldn't mind that."

"Don't get any ideas."

"What could I possibly be thinking of?"

"Whatever. Hey if you really don't like them, then why don't you tell us their secrets?"

"Because I don't know any. I'm part of SOLDIER. They don't tell us anything, not even Sephiroth, they only give us assignments. They only tell us stuff if the mission is personal, like when I had to find my lost mentor, Angeal."

"…"

"Hey, can I have a bite to eat? I'm hungry."

I left and came back with a tray of food.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

Well, at least he had manners.

"Hey, I've thought about your offer."

"What offer?"

"…Then why don't you join us?" he mimicked my quiet voice.

"Right, that one."

"Well, I thought why not? It would be a weight off my mind."

"Well, do you want to join?"

"I don't see why not."

"What about them hunting you down?"

"Uh, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Obviously. Well, we'll go tell Namine about your request."

"Okay, see ya."

And then we left for her room. Roxas knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Roxas and Grace."

"Come on in."

We slowly stepped inside.

"Welcome!" she greeted. "Why did you come by?"

"Well, our prisoner claims that he wants to join."

"Why would he say that?"

"He says he never wanted to join SOLDIER, and he wants to quit, but they'll kill him."

"Have you tried the truth serum on him?"

I nodded. I forgot to mention that. I put that in his drink.

"Well, if he's telling the truth, we might as well agree."

"But-"

"Sh!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, that's that. You two can rest the rest of the day."

"Thank you."

Then we left for our separate rooms. I fell asleep, again. Man, I was really tired that day.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day however, I was alive and full of energy. As soon as I woke up, I could NOT sit still for more than five seconds. I ran to brush my hair, and then I dashed to Roxas' room. I shook him quickly.

"Huh? Hey Grace, what's up?"

I smiled.

"Are you awake?"

"Yep, I can't sit still."

"I see. Well, go drink a Coke or something." He said as he put his head back down.

"Uh, uh, if I got up for you, you get up for me." I complained as I pulled him out of bed.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

He lazily got up, and then he splashed water in his face, and then he was his usual happy self.

"But we have to be quiet because most people are sleeping."

We quietly walked down, and we each got some pop. There we found Ventus and Terra, just watching TV.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up so early?"

"We always get up around this time to spar in peace. What are you two doing up?"

"Grace dragged me out of bed because I made her get up yesterday." He explained before he yawned.

"Well, sucks for you. We're going to spar."

"Okay, see ya."

We started to make our breakfast.

"So Grace, what do you want?"

"Just some bacon would be fine."

"Oh please, I can hear your stomach growling."

"Okay, a buffet."

"Uh, well I don't know about tha-"

"RUN AWAY!"

Both Ventus and Terra came bursting into the kitchen. "It's an army! They're after us!" Ventus cried.

We poked our heads into the doorway, and saw they were right.

We turned tail and ran. Roxas and I ran to Namine's room.

"Namine! It's the government! They've come with an army! We're all gonna die!"

"Oh, well that's no fun. Let's go see what they want."

"They want our heads!"

"Well, maybe not. It doesn't hurt to ask."

Namine walked up to the army.

Then a dude with long silver, uh, girly hair stepped out with a katana at the ready.

"Ah, Namine, I see you've decided to surrender."

"Well, that depends; will you let the rest of them go?"

"Absolutely." He lied. "No harm will come to them."

"You filthy liar!" Roxas called.

"He has a point Sephiroth; you're a really horrible liar."

"Just come here!" he yelled at her, but she just teleported away, and back to us.

"Uh, we might need to run."

"Why don't we just fight?"

Just then, Roxas was punched in the gut, and flung back into the wall.

"Right that's why." He said as he fell to the ground. "Let's go!"

As we ran Terra asked something. "What about the others?"

"We won't have time."

"But-"

"We have to live, to fight another day."

We ran, and ran. Then Ventus was pushed into a wall, and held there by his neck.

"Ven!"

"Go! Run!" he yelled.

As much as he didn't want it, Roxas kept running.

After that, I felt extreme pain, and I fell over from it. I checked my body as I felt blood seep from the wound. Then I realized…my arm was gone. I only had stubs left.

I cried out in pain.

"Grace!"

Then I was moved. When I opened my eyes, I was in a different place, and Zack was there.

"Whoa…whoa, whoa, whoa." He uttered as he kneeled next to me. "What happened?"

"No time, have to help." I said through gritted teeth.

I looked down at my home. It was burning, and I saw burning corpses. I hoped Roxas got out okay.

"Okay, I know someone who might be able to help."

"No! I have to help and make sure they don't-"

"Grace! You're missing an arm, and you could bleed to death, we have to go." He yelled as he picked me up.

Then I guess I passed out from the blood loss.

When I woke up, I was going through even more unbearable pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down kid!" an old grizzly voice ordered back. "It'll be over before you know it."

Yeah right, it went on for another ten minutes. Then I finally found relief.

I took a deep breath.

"What did you do to me?"

"I only did a miracle in modern mechanics."

"What?"

"I gave you an arm."

I raised it, and it was made of metal, but it was an arm.

"Ah! Take it off! I hate machines!"

"It's not a machine. It's only metallic, and it's made of titanium. If it were a machine, it would've been a lot more painful."

"Metal? What's that?"

"Only one of the strongest materials known to man, and titanium is one of the strongest metals known to man. It's easily malleable once it's melted, and it's what they use for machinery."

"Oh, okay." Wait, why am I talking so much?

"Anyway, I'm Cid, engineer."

"…"

"Hey, what's your name?"

"…"

"Don't mind her Cid. She never liked to talk. It was just luck that made her go this far."

Zack walked into the room.

I hopped out of bed. "I have to go."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Why not? Let's go."

I looked at my surroundings. It was an unfamiliar place. It was less technological.

"We're far from Midgar, if you're wondering. Midgar should…that way." He pointed to our left.

I started walking in the direction he specified.

After at least three weeks of nonstop walking, I finally saw it. That cursed city, with that cursed building and that fucking government that was holding my friends captive for being born different.

I didn't even care. I burst in with sword ready. The guards tried to shoot me down. I slashed them down, and kept going, no matter what the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody was going to get in my way. Nobody. I didn't care who or what I had to kill, I had to make sure they stay safe, and don't suffer like I have. I busted down a door, and there was Aqua. Road kill. I left her there, and moved onto the next. Terra. Road kill.

Sora, road kill. Riku, road kill. Xion, road kill. Kairi, road kill.

"Why isn't he here?!" I cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Get away!" I yelled as I slashed at them.

They hopped out of the way. It was Sephiroth. He was the cause of this.

I slashed at him, and attacked with everything I had. He slashed back, at a time I wasn't expecting. I expected to feel more pain, but instead, I felt a little tickle on my metal arm. I looked up, and saw his katana was broken in half.

Then he ran away. Hmm, maybe it was one of the strongest.

In any case, I freed the others as much as I thought it was a waste of time, and then I continued searching. Everywhere. Anywhere. I would keep searching, no matter what the cost.

No time for rest. No time for relaxation. For over a year. I was a wild animal looking for prey at this point. I would kill anyone who came within three feet of me, and everyone in the world knew it.

They parted as I came by. They murmured insults behind my back, and I was as lonely as ever. This time Roxas wasn't there to help me through things. Zack and I had lost touch, but whenever I did see him, he always calmed me down until he left. Then I was back on the trail.

I took any lead I could get, but most of them were dead ends. Maybe he was dead. Maybe they killed him. No. He's too strong. He's too smart to ly down and die.

Then I found one more lead. It was a simple one. It told of a hermit living out in the deep forest.

I went there, sword at the ready.

The hermit was living in a small hut, made of metal. My first instinct was to slash it to pieces, but somehow I refrained.

"Get out here!" I yelled.

"Hmmm?" his face popped from the door. "Hello miss. Can I help you?"

"What is your name?"

"Uh, well, I can't remember. I haven't heard anyone say 'my' name for over a year."

"Is it…Roxas?"

He scratched his head. "Well, I do believe it is. And you are?"

"You forgot me?"

"Have we met before?"

"It's me, Grace, your childhood friend."

"Grace? Oh right, Grace. How have you been?"

I had tears in my eyes.

"I've been looking for you. I've been looking for you, forever."

"Hmm? I had no idea."

"How could you not?! You were my only friend! You were the only one that kept me going. You were my whole life after my parents died."

"I-I'm sorry Grace." He stammered as he walked up to me. "But it's not like I could come look for you. All of the bones in my leg were shattered as soon as the cannonball hit it. Plus from the shock of Ventus dying, I wasn't really in a condition to do anything. Here, come inside."

We went into his hut.

"So, how have you been?"

I rolled up my sleeve, revealing my titanium arm.

"Oh, right. Well, you got off better than me. I lost my leg, and a family member, the only one I had left."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Eh, I got over it. Because I know that no matter how far apart we are, my friends and family, well, they always be in my heart." He said as he smiled.

I stared at him perplexed. How could he be so happy? His could barely get out of his house, and his brother was murdered. Yet he is content with life right now.

"How can you be so content?"

"Hmmm. How about this: I live life knowing that there will be consequences, yet I also live as if there isn't going to be a tomorrow. I won't worry about the future until the future becomes the present. I live not knowing what future will have in store for me, but I don't care what it is. I don't worry about it. I chose to live like this, and I'm content with my choice, because if I hadn't chosen this, I wouldn't have gotten to see you again."

"Well, I wish I could say the same."

"How so?"

"I practically live in the future. I'm always training for the next challenge because I want to protect those dear to me. As a result, everyone in the entire world is afraid me and my arm. I wish I could live in the present, but I can't because of the government. In a way, they've been controlling me my entire life. I can't change that, unless they're destroyed. So I always have to be prepared for the worst. I didn't choose to live like this. I never could've. And I'm not happy with it, because now all I have left is you. If my life had been different, maybe my parents wouldn't have died because of me, but maybe, I would've met you either."

"Well, miracles don't pop out of thin air. You have to make them happen. Both with your ability, and your heart."

"I…guess you're right."

"I always was."

"Hey, do you want to walk again?"

"Sure."

"Are you prepared to go through any amount of pain to do so?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

I held up my arm.

"Oh god that is going to sting."

"It only lasts about fifteen minutes."

"Well, if it means I can help you, then sign me up."

"Okay, come on."


	8. Chapter 8

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU CONVINCE ME TO DO THIS?!" Roxas yelled as the metal was put in place and his bones were connected to it.

After about five more minutes, his pain died down.

He examined his new leg. "Not bad, but mine was much more sexy." I rolled my eyes. "Hey Cid, how do you know Zack?"

"Well, he was introduced to me by Cloud, and from there we kinda kicked off a friendship."

"I see. Hey Grace did you free the others that were lucky enough to be held prisoner?" I nodded. "Well, where are they?"

"They're somewhere around here."

"Well, let's see them."

When we saw them, I didn't really see what he wanted.

Still he checked each and every one of them.

"Well, they all appear to be stable for a while, but their Mako levels are going to start rising, and fast. We need to empty them of it, if only to give them a little more time. If we don't, they'll get extreme Mako Poisoning, and eventually they'll turn into a monster."

Even though I didn't consider any of them really close, I still didn't want them to go through that. But what could I do to help? I didn't know how to heal anything, but I wanted to know.

"Well, when can we do it?!"

"When can we do what?"

"We have to hurry! They're our friends! We have to help them!"

"Roxas." He looked at me. "They'll be okay."

"But-"

"You said that you live in the present, not the future. You should start acting like it. If you were living in the present, you wouldn't worry about them."

He sighed, okay. "I guess you're right."

And then we left, but Roxas gave specific orders to have it done.

Then we left.

"So, do you know where Namine is?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we should find her."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because she's still our public leader, and my friend. She'll be of some use to rally us together, or some shit like that."

"Why can't you just takeover?"

"…"

"Roxas?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't okay?! Would you just stop prodding me? Geez!" he yelled as he walked away.

The people around me were starting to notice who I was, and some were calling the police. I have no weapon to fight with, so I don't stand a chance. So I ran, ran as the sirens could be heard echoing off the alleyway walls.

I had to get a weapon, but from where?

"Just stop, and concentrate!" a voice could be heard clearly.

"Who's there?"

"Do it!"

I stepped back. I had to be going nuts from the stress or something. I stepped back again, and again, until I was walking to avoid that strange voice. But it was still prodding me, and it was driving me insane. I fell over almost wanted to let the soldiers come and kill me. Roxas was pissed off at me, the rest are hospitalized, none of us have any weapons, and I don't stand a chance.

"What happened to your motto? 'No Matter What The Cost May Be' I believe it was."

"Please! Just tell me your name!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…Odin."


	9. Chapter 9

Odin? I racked my brain trying to remember the name. Then I remembered.

"You're a spirit guardian?"

"Clever child. But yes, I am the spiritual guardian of earth and life itself. I clung to you when you were an infant because I saw great promise and tragedy in your future."

"But-"

"I will offer you some of my abilities but only if you promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You must never kill unless it is for the greater cause of making the world a better place."

"O-okay."

"I sense hesitation."

"I think I'm going insane."

"Just see for yourself."

Just then, a sword appeared in my hand, my real hand. The cops' footsteps could be heard approaching the ally. I poked the wall with the blade to make sure it was real. The wall was nearly sliced in half, but still wouldn't budge.

Now the cops were surrounding me with their rifles at the ready. I chuckled. "Did they really think regular police could take _me _down?"

"C-calm down miss. S-surrender or p-pay with your life."

"What's the matter puppet? Don't worry. Just close your eyes and it won't hurt, mostly. Maybe I should take one of your limbs like me or Roxas lost." I threatened as I stood, and started to walk toward them. "Then you would know our pain, but no. No you wouldn't because no one understands us. No one can, no one will. We only have each other."

"Oh yeah? Then where is he now?" a cocky one asked, though I cut him to ribbons before he could open his big mouth again.

"We had a fight, and we were separated, but I'll see him again soon, I hope. I wouldn't want to lose him again. Hey, if you don't say anything about this encounter, I might let you live with one of your legs." I threatened before chopping all of them to shreds, and relishing almost every moment.

Then my self-conscious kicked in. I just now realized what I'd done. I'd killed a human being. Sure, I've made them suffer in the past, but I would never kill them out right. That's just wrong. I've probably destroyed so many families in two minutes, and I didn't realize until just after.

"What did you do…?" I turned and saw Roxas. Some of the soldiers' blood was on his clothes. "You killed them…"

"I…I didn't want… I never asked f…"

"Y-you aren't…the same person I knew three y-years ago."

"Roxas…"

"…"

He turned and walked away, he face still awry with terror.

I dropped to my knees, and put the sword to my heart. "Everything is hopeless. There's no getting out of anything anymore. I can't go on. Goodbye…Roxas."


	10. Chapter 10

"And you're sure she's stable?"

My eyes shot open, and I bolted up.

"Welcome back from the dead kid!" a cheery voice greeted. "We're glad to have you here."

"Yes, welcome." A calming voice said.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Cid's voice asked.

I fell back down, and closed my eyes tight.

"I think she's fine now Cid, no need to worry."

"Aw heck, it's not me, it's a favor."

"Come on, we can tell you care about her."

Just shut up.

"Well, if y'all know so much about me than-"

Just shut up!

"Well, we're sorry Cid."

"Yeah, sure ya are."

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

After a couple moments of silence, footsteps were heard approaching my sleeping place. Then my hair was grabbed, and I was yanked to the ground. Then they saw my arm.

"The mass murderer of Midgar. I expected someone a little…older."

I looked up and saw a blond with slightly spikey hair and a bad attitude and a giant sword.

I put my head to the ground. "Please just kill me now. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I begged. "I only wanted the world to be the way it was before."

"We might as well grant her wish."

"Cloud!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, get up." The voice of Zack ordered.

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"I need to die."

I was then picked up, but I didn't resist. I only hoped he would throw me into the ocean. But no, I was dumped on the street.

"What is wrong with you?"

"…"

"In your sleep you said something happened. What happened?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

I pushed him back. "This happened." I summoned the blade that killed those people.

"That's Odin's sword. Do you mean…?"

I nodded. "He's inside me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"…I don't know, but have a score to settle for the ones who cause all of this mess." I said as I walked away.

I'd decided that I would kill the government, and then myself, as punishment for my sins.

Well, now everyone knew me as the Metal Menace. Guards would no doubt be coming any second.

"Stop right there!" speak of the devil. "You are hereby under arrest for mass murder across the land and heresy against your good government." I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head lazily, and continued toward the building where they held the others captive.

"H-hey! Stop right there, or we'll open fire!"

I took my hand out of my pocket, and summoned the blade. "You don't want to do that. I won't kill you. No, because I have no reason to. Your only sin is not knowing how corrupt your 'good government' is. You would never have known unless you were born like one of us, like a freak of nature, like SOLDIER."

I withdrew my weapon, and continued walking. No more soldiers came to stop me. Then I got to the building.

I didn't even have to draw my weapon. I just punched through the door with my metal arm. When I got in, everyone was shocked. "Okay everyone, hands behind your back."

They all obeyed, and I tied them up. Then I continued upstairs. There was Sephiroth again.

"But you look…old."

"Yes, that is the natural process of my kind, the monsters." He explained as he charged me. I blocked and retaliated, but he was fast, and he swept me off my feet.

I quickly got up, and punched him in the gut with my metal arm. Then I kicked him, and slashed him just enough to where he wouldn't be able to follow me.

After that I kept going up. Finally, I got to the top floor where all the executives should be.

"Alright you assholes! It's time to give the planet back to the people!" I yelled at them. I saw them laughing their asses off. "What's so funny?"

"Look behind you, little girl."

"Little? I'm not-"

I was interrupted by a katana to the hip bone. I turned around. "B-but there's only one Sephiroth!" instead there was seven. "That's impossible, unless you're using the afterimage technique!"

"These are no afterimages." They all said. "These are my clones. I am all. All is one! Now you can't hope to stop us!"

Then they all knocked me back down the stairs. Now I had to fight seven to one with an injured body. Okay, now I'm screwed.

One of them attempted to stab me in the heart, but I sidestepped, and slashed at him. He dodged and another clipped my leg a little bit. Then another clipped my arm and it kept going.

After that my mind went completely blank.

Literally. I couldn't remember anything, except a small reassuring voice. It sounded so familiar.

Wait, who was I again? Where am I? What am I doing? I couldn't remember. I had a vague face, but no name to go on it. What did I look like?

I…I don't know, but I will find out, no matter what the cost.


	11. Chapter 11

I then fell onto a hard metallic floor. I pushed myself up, and was horrified to find a good quarter of my body covered in metal, and then I still had my metal arm. Specifically, my shoulders, my chest, and my hip bone.

I felt strange, as if I was awakening from a dream, except the dream was real. All of that stuff I wrote back there, it was all a dream. But it did happen. I know it.

I wasn't sure then, but I wanted to at least see sunlight one more time, but of course, I was resisted. Soldiers…gunfire…my blade. They were all involved in the laboratory massacre.

After I had dispatched them, I headed to the surface. There I was greeted by darkness. There was no sunlight, even past the plate. I was confused by the strangely horrific sight.

Soon the police showed up. They asked me questions, somehow not knowing who I was. They put a blanket around my shoulders to cover myself up with. I didn't answer them, I didn't know how, and they "escorted" me to their station. I would say more they ordered me to go there.

Then they asked more questions. I was so confused about everything back then. I couldn't think about anything, except a vague recollection of pain as the metal was plastered and welded into my skin.

I was scared, alone, and defenseless, mentally at least.

When they told me they were done, they let go, and then I wandered around, looking for something familiar. I found nothing. Soon enough, people starting going inside one by one, signaling night time.

But I wanted to keep searching. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to find a friend, or anyone to keep me company. Company…why does the word sound so familiar and evil in my head?

And back then, I wasn't even sure what the word meant, I only knew it when I saw it. But I didn't see it, at least not for me, not for the homeless girl with no memory.

Soon, I started getting tired. I went to a nearby tree, the only one in sight. I didn't realize this. The only thought I had was how grateful I was that it was big enough to support me on its branches, despite my metal exterior.

When I woke up, I found a snake staring me in the face. I was terrified. I didn't want to hurt it, because it was just looking for food. But I probably deserved to die, if they did this to me in that lab.

"_Do not feeeaaar, little one." _It said, though I heard it more in my head than my ears. _"No haaarrrm with come to you."_

"_Do you know me?" _ I thought.

"_Ssssorry, I feeeaaar I do not. But ssstay ssstrong and you will find what you are ssssearching for."_

"_Is it okay if I pet you?"_

It nodded, and I pet it gently. It almost sounded like it was purring.

"Ah! A snake! Get it away!"

I looked down, and saw a little boy ready to throw a stone. The snake recoiled, and started to lower its body to the boy, though I raised it back up.

"_Pleasssse let my body go. A sssssnake musssst eat ssssomehow." _I shook my head and wiggled my finger back and forth to say no. Then the snake looked straight into my eyes. _"If you want company, you know where to find me."_

Then it slithered into the tree. I hopped down to greet the boy. He was now perplexed with my body. "Wow…you look really weird, and cool."

I smiled. "Jack! Get away from that…that thing this instant!" his parents said as my smile faded.

"But-"

"Now!"

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry about my parents, but I have to listen to them. I'll see you around, okay?" I nodded before the boy turned tail and ran back to his house, and slammed the door.

I could tell…he was terrified of me.

I continued walking. Now I started to think of how pitiful it was to be a girl looking like this, and having no recollection of how I got this way, or if I'm real, and not just some machine made to look like a girl.

But…I had to be real, because I was happy when I was talking to the snake. It was the only one so far that was nice to me and I was comforted by it. My feelings couldn't be fake too, could they, like my half metal body?

I didn't know, but I kept walking…out of the big metal city, and into the wild. I went somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I didn't know if I had been to this place or not.

"Well I'll be!" I turned to the voice, and I saw an old man with yellow hair, and blue shirt, and white pants, and I think I got that right. "What are you doing here?"

I continued walking along, thinking that it wasn't me that they were talking to, until they put their hand on my shoulder. "Come on kid, if an old man can remember a friend, can't you?"

A friend. I don't remember any, but then again, I don't remember anything, except how to kill.

"You seriously don't remember me?" I shook my head. "Well, that's easily remedied. The name's Cid Highwind, pilot and engineer, at your service."

I didn't know if I could trust this "Cid", but I didn't really have a choice.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here, come on, we have to get some clothes on you before I pass out." He led me to a small house.

When he opened the door, and I stepped inside, I was met by five more people. One of them stared at me with his eyes filled with rage and disappointment. But what did I do?

"What is she doing here?" the hate-filled one asked bitterly.

"Relax Roxas." Another said.

"Where are her clothes?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down. Now, I think we all know her. But she's lost her memory, is that right?" Cid asked. I nodded nervously. "I just found her walking with nothing on except that blanket on her shoulders. So I brought her here."

"So you took pity on the homeless bastard, is that it?"

"Roxas!"

"What Squall?"

"She's lost her memory. She isn't the same girl that you hate. She's alone, defenseless, and confused. We could at least offer her to stay with us."

"She's a witch, and she's a murderer. Why are you still accepting her as a human being? She's not! She's a wild animal and should be treated like one. She looks like a machine now! What more evidence do you need?"

"Roxas don't ever say that about someone again. What about your leg? I think you two are more alike than anything else."

"Please, stop fighting."

"I am nothing like her!"

"Guys, listen to Aerith."

"I'm going to get rid of her and do what should've been done five years ago."

Five years ago? Was I in that container that long? Now the boy was coming toward me, and the others were holding him down. They were right, I was alone, I was confused, but I wasn't defenseless. My blade appeared in my hand, and it was right at the boy's throat.

"Grace, stop!"

"Don't do it! It's the wrong choice!"

Grace…is that my name? Or is that something they made up?

I started to push into the boy's skin. But then I saw something in his eye. To this day, I didn't know what it was. It made me stop. I put the blade at my side, and I punched him in his jaw with my metal arm.

The others slowly let him go as we stared into each other's eyes. Hmmm, why couldn't I remember him? He seemed so important in my life. He seemed like he's known me for a long time.

Cid left, and came back with some clothes to put on. "Here kid. You can stay if you want, but we won't force you."

I wanted to stay. But I couldn't because of the boy. He made me feel…whole…complete, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, or if he would even like me, but my guess was that he wouldn't. I put the clothes on.

I had so many questions, so many unanswered questions.

"Ahem."

I turned and saw the angry boy.

He sighed a big heavy sigh. "I…I-I'm sorry…for earlier."

"…"

"You never really did talk much, you know? Not until one of the last times I saw you. You finally found me, after god knows how long of searching. You said you always lived in the future, preparing for the next challenge."

"…"

"Then we went to see our comrades, but they passed away shortly after you left. After that, the papers said that you went on a one man assault on the company building, the ones that we hated. I would've gone with you, if I agreed with your methods for winning the fight. The papers said that you lost, and were executed, but I didn't believe it."

"…"

"About a year later, they gained control of the moon, so they blocked out the sun, and made a permanent solar eclipse."

So that's why I couldn't see sunlight.

"After that, I fled here. They say this town appears only to people in need."

"…"

"So are you going to talk?"

"…How many people did I kill?"

"…It, uh, it must've been hundreds of thousands. I'm sorry. I abandoned you when you needed me."

"…"

"So are you going to stay?"

"…No, I can't, with this body."

"But-"

"Stop talking. Be a little more like me in that way, will you?"

Then I left, back to the metal city, back to that same tree where the snake was.

"_Ssssoooo, have you found what you have been ssssearching for?" _I shook my head. _"Well, keep looking little one. You will eventually find what you are looking for."_

Then I noticed some things on the wall. They were wanted posters. They depicted both me and Roxas, and each of us was worth 200,000 Gil. Now that I was on the ground, people were recognizing me, and they were calling the police, or worse.

Soon enough, sirens were heard, and I was surrounded.

"Hello there." I turned and saw a man with long silver hair, and a katana. "You are under arrest lab rat."

"I'm not one of your experiments, I'm a human being!"

"Ha! You, a human? Hahahahahaha! You foolish thing, you are not human, and you never were."


	13. Chapter 13 True Ending

"W-what did you say? Of course I'm a human. I have flesh and blood."

"Yet you lack a soul and heart. If you don't turn yourself in, you will be spare parts, do you understand, Odin?"

"Odin? Who is that?"

"That was your name in the laboratory. What? Did you believe you were the real Grace? Grace was a dazzling woman, really fit to be a god, but fortunately, she passed away in the Great Bombing. So, instead of trying to twist her mind, we made a clone of her remains. You were the perfect clone, Odin, but you were unstable, so we turned you into a robot."

"N-no! You're lying!"

"Why do explain having extreme pain whenever pure water hits your skin other than your face? How do explain not getting Mako Poisoning when we put you in that little container that you broke out of? How can you explain being secluded, and having no friends or family, no matter where you went?"

"You're wrong Sephiroth!" a voice came from behind me. "We've known each other since I was little, so she always had someone that she could count on, and be happy with."

"R-Roxas…is it true? Am I a machine?"

Roxas looked down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you since I found out fifteen years ago. You were found by your parents as a child, but when we saw your insides, we saw that you didn't have any insides, just machinery. Then I was your friend, and I really enjoyed it, honestly. But I've always secretly hated you, but not for you, but for your past. The original you was part of the government. It was strange."

"T-then my parents…"

"Yeah, they were killed, but because the government wanted you back, because you started to defy them."

"Correct, now come with me and complete your true, and get rid of those painful emotions, and that pitiful human consciousness."

"No, Grace, that isn't what you want, just come back with me!"

"I-I'm sorry Roxas, but this is who I am." I went up to him. "But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, I'll do it!"

"When and if you fight my robotic form, please be strong, and end me no matter what the cost. Don't let our friendship get in the way."

"I…I…I p-promise."

"Thank you, my savior; I love you…and goodbye."

Then I had the dream.

"I'm so sorry Grace. I'm sorry for your loss. I'll help you somehow, just hang in there, no matter what the cost."


	14. Chapter 13 Alt Ending

"What?! You're crazy! I am a human!"

"Tell me, do you remember your parents, faces?"

"…"

"Exactly. Your memories are fake. Everything you once knew is a lie."

"That's not true Grace!" Roxas called from behind me. "I know you're real."

"Lies. You were given to the Hikari family as a gift. You were supposed to kill them all, but you refrain by forming a false friendship with this boy."

"R-Roxas, is that true?"

He put his head down. "I-I'm sorry, I've wanted to tell you, but I've been scared that you'll try it again. You nearly killed us, but you didn't because we're friends."

"Then you lied to me!"

"No! I may have gone along with your twisted memories, but I didn't lie to you. I would never lie to you, I would hide things, sure, but that's only so you wouldn't worry."

"Lies! I hold the truth Grace. Do you want to know what you truly are?"

"Yes."

"You are an android. You were the perfect being, but you were unstable, so we made you an android. Your code name was Odin, but you never remembered, so we put a microscopic chip in your brain to make sure you don't get too off track. But that cursed boy behind you messed with your thoughts, and turned both you and the chip against us, that's when we finished your job for you, and you fled with the boy."

"Roxas…"

"Yeah, it was my incident, and ultimately your fault, but it's not. You were born different, just like me. We're alike, and we're different. An android can still have humanity. You showed me that. You had feelings. You had limits. You had favorite flavors of ice-cream. You were human, that isn't a lie."

"Come with me, and you can be your true self. Your original self and you can be natural for once in your life. I can grant you power. I can grant you everything you could ask for."

"…I have only one request."

"Yes?"

"Let Roxas go free, and his group too."

"What?"

"Roxas, I'm sorry, but I want to keep you safe. I want to tell you something too. No matter what they make me say, or whatever I do to you, please know that the real me, the human me, is still your friend, and always will be. I love you Roxas, goodbye."

Then I had the dream.

"**Main Computer Malfunction. Switching to auto running system. Human Consciousness allowed by main computer. Activation in three…two…one…"**

"Ugh, what happened?" I moaned as I opened my eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm an android. I…what?"

I looked and saw that the plate above Midgar was demolished.

"You killed them!" a man yelled at me. "You killed everyone!"

"I…"

"You're a monster! You unleashed your power, and this happened! I'm going to kill you!"

"But…fine, kill me. I deserve it. I've destroyed too many families." I sighed, and drew a breath, then my brain was pierced with a bullet, and I fell to the ground, lifeless.


End file.
